A moment to remember
by HiImBillyBob
Summary: A mother and her daughter find out something interesting about the two boys. Very interesting you might say. Yaoi, BoyXBoy. This is a story i wrote with my friend in class.


-Begining-

*Natasha and her daughter, Kylia, were talking to each other*  
*Both facing each other*  
*Edward comes out of nowhere, behind Natasha*  
N: Oh no! It's Edward Cullen! RUN!  
*Natasha runs in the opposite direction of Edward*  
*Jacob comes out of nowhere, behind Kylia*  
K: Ahh! It's Jacob Black too!  
*Hides in one of their closets in the house*  
K: Hope he doesn't find me  
N: Jacob!  
*Natasha runs up to Jacob*  
N: Jacob, save me!  
*Natasha hides behind Jacob*  
*Kylia opened the closet door a little, and pokes head out a little*  
K: Mommy watch out, he rapes people too  
N: … so … I would rather get raped by him, then raped by Edward  
K: Good point  
*Kylia comes out of the closet and stands besides her mother*  
*Edward and Jacob make eye contacted*  
E: Jacob?  
J: Edward?  
*Edward and Jacob start running slowly towards each other* (like in the movies)  
*Music playing in the background* (like in the movies)  
J: Edward!  
E: Jacob!  
N: …!  
K: …?  
*After a while, Edward and Jacob finally reach each other and hug each other*  
*Edward jumps up a little and pulls Jacob down into a kiss*  
*Natasha and Kylia are still watching*  
K: Hey that's what you and daddy do  
*Natasha's blushes*  
*After a while, Jacob finally loses he's breath and he breaks up the kiss*  
*Jacob was gasping for air*  
J: What about Bella?  
E: I don't love her any more; she's such a pain  
J: Oh Edward!  
*Jacob hugs Edward very tight*  
K: Mommy I'm confused, I thought only a girl and a guy kiss each other  
N: *cough cough* I'll tell you when you're older  
K: Aw man  
*Edward and Jacob go back to kissing each other*  
*The kissing lovers fell to the floor still kissing*  
K: Mommy, Jacob and Edward are starting to scare me  
*Looks over to them on the floor, making out*  
N: Oh I'm sorry honey  
*Natasha puts a paper bag over Kylia's head*  
N: There, is that better?  
K: Mommy I can't see  
*Tries to walk forwards but fails and hits the wall behind Natasha*  
K: Ow! That hurt  
N: Well then…  
*Natasha walks to her daughter and takes off the paper bag from her head*  
N: Just… don't look at them  
*Natasha turns back to the guys*  
K: But Mommy, why are you watching them, and I can't?  
N: … because… Mommy's… doing research  
K: Ahh! Mommy, you're a girl version of the perverted sage  
N: What? I am not! I'm literally doing research on a relationship of a vampire and a werewolf  
K: Yeah sure, whatever you say mommy  
*Kylia and Natasha Start watching them again*  
*Jacob ripped off Edward's shirt and started kissing his chest*  
K: Mommy, what are they doing?  
N: Uh… they are…  
*Edward starts taking off his pants*  
*Kylia looks up to her mother*  
K: Mommy, why are the taking off their clothes?  
*Natasha blushes real big and covers her daughter's eyes*  
N: You're not allowed to see this part  
K: But Mommy, I want to see this, it looks funny  
N: No, no, you're not old enough to watch this part  
K: so… I want to watch it, please, please, please  
N: … fine… but don't tell anyone you saw this especially your father  
K: Ok  
N: And no repeating anything either  
K: Ok Mommy, thank you  
N: You're welcome, hush now  
*Natasha grabs a chair for both of them*  
*They both sit down and continued watching Edward and Jacob*  
*Edward and Jacob were both completely naked*  
N: I wonder if they will ever notice us watching them  
K: I don't think they will  
N: Wow  
*Jacob started to thrust into Edward*  
K: … so… Mommy… what are they doing now?  
N: This is called mating  
K: Really?  
N: Yup, I'll explain it to you later  
*Jacob thrusted even faster and harder into Edward, and Edward screamed in pleaser*  
E: Jacob!  
K: I want to look away but I can't  
N: That's what it does to you  
K: Oh well  
*Kylia takes out a camera, and starts taking pictures*  
K: Blackmail!  
N: Oh yeah, I got something better  
*Natasha points to a hidden video camera*  
N: I had the video camera on this whole time  
K: You evil genius  
N: Yes I know

-End-


End file.
